This invention relates generally to building walls formed from interlocking building blocks and particularly to building blocks having asymmetrical rib and groove construction.
There have been numerous attempts to improve building wall construction by utilizing molded interlocking blocks which do not require mortar joints but rely rather on the structural interengagement of block parts to stabilize the wall.
Two disadvantages of existing systems are to be found in the fact that the individual blocks are either relatively complicated or else more than one type of basic block is required. Another disadvantage lies in the fact that known molded block systems are not readily adapted to produce a visual appearance which is comparable to the common brick either with respect to size or the building bond which may be achieved.
The present block overcomes these and other disadvantages in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.